sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Beanie the Dog
Beanie is a fun-loving character with a strong-willed, loyal personality, owned by Beanie623. Basic info Full name: Beanie Marie Leneilson Gender: Female (♀) Age: 16 Height/weight: 3'4 (Just 1 inch taller then average), 36kg (around 78lbs, a little underweight) Species: Dog (Border Collie/Golden retriever cross) Power(s): Telekinesis, teleportation (only across short distances) Alignment: Chaotic Neutral. Personality: Funny, loyal, kind, adventurous, strong-willed, feisty, awesome, brave, curious, a bit silly, caring, can be annoyed easily at times, sometimes tomboyish. Appearance Beanie has beige-coloured fur and she tends to wear her (mostly) brown hair in a braid. She also has eyes that are the same shade of purple as her bangs, and her muzzle, insides of ears, tip of tail as well as her chest are white. For clothes, Beanie likes to keep it simple but cute. Her default appearance is green converse, a denim skirt, a green tanktop under a dark grey sleeveless hoodie and for accessories, she wears two rose gold bracelets on her right wrist. Relationships Beanie has quite a few friends, which she earned through her kindness and loyalty. But that doesn't mean she doesn't have enemies. Family: Beanie may be the youngest of her family, but despite that, she tends to be more mature than the oldest child of her family, Prince. * Rocky the dog (father) * Citrus the dog (mother) * Prince the dog (oldest brother) * Tie-dye the dog (older brother) Friends: Beanie holds her friends close to her heart! She will help them in anyway she can. *Moon the wolf * Doodle the rabbit * Aurora the cat * Tracker the bat * Geo the kitsune * Lovel the kitsune * Sonny the fox * Layna the fox Enemies/rivals: Beanie may have a personality that attracts all sorts of friends, but that doesn't mean she doesn't have her own list of people she doesn't exactly like. * Mecha-T (Formerly Beanie's "boyfriend", before roboticizing himself) * Blossom the wolf (lead Beanie into a false relationship) * Abel the porcupine * Dr. Kintobor the hedgehog (Beanie respects him, but he's too much like Prince) * Prince the dog (They're siblings, yeah, but they're so different from each other) History Beanie has a very mixed past, from meeting T to helping Tracker with his inner demons. This is the story of her life. Beanie was born June 23 to a loving but odd family, the youngest member of the group. The first thing her parents, Citrus and Rocky, noticed about her was her purple eyes. Immediately they knew that Beanie had advanced Telekinesis, but this would be kept a secret for a long while. Years later, she met T. T never told her his real name, just told her to call him 'T'. She's not exactly sure why, but the two got along a bit, even having a stint as a couple. But the relationship didn't last long. T was very overprotective and lied to Beanie in attempts to keep her for himself. He knew that Beanie had special powers, too and even used this against her, saying that her other friends only liked her because of her abilities. So, Beanie broke up with him after feeling uncomfortable with this hedgehog she thought she could trust. Later in her life, she met Moon and Doodle, who eventually became her BFFs! Then came the day that she discovered two things: her powers, and that T had roboticized himself. That day, she was with her friends when Mecha-T tried to ruin things. She managed to stop the robot by using her newly found powers, luckily, but still left her to wonder, "What happened?" From there, she went home and went to sleep, where she had a dream that told her about her powers, as well as revealing that when she had discovered her powers, it left a mark (which is why she has purple bangs.) Trivia/Extra * Beanie was originally made to be a hedgehog. Category:Females Category:Dogs